That's What Best Friends Do Right?
by MyLifeIsOnTheInternet
Summary: Basically the story of Austin and Ally described in fluff. In Ally's P.O.V. Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

 **I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating but hey new story right! Cursed Ghosts will be updated shortly but yeah thank you for waiting patiently and I hope you enjoy "That's What Best Friends Do Right?"**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

"Austin!" I yelled at my blonde best friend. He laughed at my height and how I was jumping up and down like a ping pong ball.

"What?" he smirked. He held my book higher, "Do you want this?"

I grunted in frustration. I kept jumping hoping that I could somehow jump high enough to grab my book. However he just stood on his tippy toes.

"Austin! Please!" I persisted.

"Guess who got a job at Tears to Bears!" my best friend yelled, "Ugh, it is so boring! They expect us to sew every single bear beck together. What are _you two_ doing?".

"TRISH!" I screamed. She believes that Austin and I have this _thing_. She thinks that he likes me but Austin likes girls who are just not me. He likes the ones with blonde hair, tall, confident and basically a Miss United States (1) participate.

"Ally!" Austin teased. He swayed my book from side to side. He was taunting me and he was having so much fun. I decided to do the one thing that will get my book back but annoy Austin a whole lot.

"Austin! It's Brooke! Backdoor!" I warned. He gave out this high-pitched girly scream and dropped my book. He then leaped over the counter and hid behind it. I grabbed my book from the floor and wiped the dust from it.

"Thanks Austin!" I leaned over the counter and patted his blonde hair. I made my way up to the practice room and waited.

 _3...2...1..._

"ALLY!" My blonde best friend everyone. I listened to the pounding of his feet racing up the stairway. I turned ever so slightly to the door and the door opened with a loud bang. Austin stood at the doorway panting. Why is he panting? It's only two small flight of stairs. There was a fire in his eyes. He was very very very extremely mad.

"Ally! You tricked me!" he grunted. He walked slowly up to me. I backed away with every step he took till I was trapped between Austin and a wall. I honestly see no difference. Austin trapped me by putting his arms around my head, enclosing me in a very small space. He leaned forward to my ear.

"Guess you need to...be..." he paused for dramatic effect, "Tickled!"

He started tickling my sides and I was helpless. I was forced to laugh and laugh and laugh until I couldn't breath anymore.

"I'm...hahaha...so...haha...rry...ha..Aus...hahahahahahahaha...tin!" I tried to apologise.

"Ally. I can't tell if you were laughing at my name or trying to apologise either way I'm going to keep tickling you" He teased. He smirked his Austin Moon smirk. Suddenly "Break Down The Walls" started playing.

"Ugh. Not now I'm busy! (2)" He yelled. Austin desisted in tickling me and walked to his phone.

"Hello?...Yes...Why?...Mummy!...But I'm busy!...What! No!...Are you crazy Mum?...Sorry Mum...Mummy..." He argued on the phone. Wait did he just say _Mummy_? I am so using that against him. Oh God, Trish has been rubbing off on me. After a few minutes Austin got off the phone.

"Now where was I?" He smirked.

"Austin! I'm sorry!" I gave him the puppy face that I knew was his weakness.

"Um...ugh...um...ah...hmm..." He stumbled. I was breaking his walls down. So I cranked up the puppy face. I changed my position into a "I'm an innocent girl pose" you know the whole crossed legs, hands holding and twisting on the one foot. That's when his walls fell.

"It's okay, Ally." he forgave me. He gave me a hug and I hugged him back. He squeezed tightly but just tight enough for me to breath. I could smell his syrup scented hair. Oh yeah they sell maple syrup scented shampoo and Austin loves it. I tickled the hairs on the nape of his neck while he rubbed my back. We were like this for about two minutes. We always do hugs like this but Trish says that it's something a couple does.

But that's what best friends do right?

 **And that's all folks!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that little bits of fluff. This is going to be a multi-chapter story of basically fluff.**

 **(1) : I was watching Miss Congeniality beforehand so I don't own the phrase "Miss United States"**

 **(2) : DOCTOR WHO! DOO WEE OOO! OOO WEE OOOO! Yeah...don't own that.**

 **I'm going to be like Danisnotonfire and say that a new story is coming out next week when in fact I'm lying sorry!**

 **\- My Life Is On The Internet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, a new chapter of fluffy goodness. So I am just going to write a chapter I have no idea what's going to happen. I hope you enjoy :).**

 _ **This Time, on That's What Best Friends Do Right?**_

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

"Austin? Why does no guy ever ask me out?" I asked my tall blonde friend, "Am I not pretty enough? Do I dress too much like a little girl?"

He hesitated. He then turned to me with the most serious face he has ever pulled and I have seen his "Don't-You-Ever-Steal-My-Pancakes-Again" look.

"What made you think that, Ally?" He asked.

"It's just I'm a 17-year-old girl and everyone's got a girlfriend or boyfriend. I mean Trish has got Jace, Dez has Carrie and even Miles has Elle! I just want to know if there's something wrong with me that makes all the guys turn away!" I explained. He walked with a pensive look. He was deep in thought for a good 5 minutes before turning back to me.

"I think that the guys just don't see what a great girl you are." I gave him a look.

"I'm not great, Austin. I'm...acceptable looking."

"What are you talking about, Ally? Acceptable? Sun Hee is acceptable, no offense to her. You, on the other hand, are a goddess, I bet you as soon as the guys stop flirting around with the blonde bimbos (*) and the one-night-stands, they'll find the most beautiful, kind and smart girl ever." Austin made a big commotion about my humbleness, occasionally bumping into a person because his arm movements were so wild, "That's you, Ally".

I blushed a deep red.

"You think so?"

"I know so,"

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

What Ally didn't know was that no guy was actually asking her out because they were terrified of the large blonde boy that always was there to protect her. While she would pick up her books, Austin would give any boys who's eyes had strayed to his best friend's ass, a good look that basically said: "I-dare-you-to-look-one-more-time-because-that's-the-last-time-you'll-have-your-vision". This scared all the guys. Austin was like a giant compared to them and Ally was his stolen treasure. She wasn't even his and yet he pretended she was.

 **Austin's P.O.V. (Yay! My favorite P.O.V. to write in!)**

How could Ally think that she was acceptable? Acceptable? She was like a goddess compared to any Victoria Secret Model. She was more beautiful than the Mona Lisa. Unfortunately, those stupid guys won't stop fooling around and look at the best and most beautiful girl of them all. I would ask Ally out but she's my best friend, my songwriter, and ex-girlfriend. No one knew the last one except Trish and Dez. Yeah, maybe I still have some feelings for her but she's obviously gotten over me. Stupid Moon! Stupid! You got out of the friend zone and what's the first thing you do? Mess up that relationship then stick yourself back in the damn friend zone that you have tried so hard to get out of! Stupid!

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

After class, I headed straight to my locker and saw Trish standing there. Where was Austin? He always met me at my locker.

"Hey, Trish. have you seen Austin?" I asked her. Her eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"Oooo, Austin?" She teased.

"Trish!" Trish still has the idea that Austin likes me which he doesn't.

"What?"

"I know what you're implying and you are simply delusional."

"Denial!" She sang and headed into the practice room. I turned back to the register and laughed. I was cleaning the glass cabinet which my Bruno Mars autographed guitar lay. I remember when Austin got that for me. He basically went through me believing he was a thief and outrunning a mob of angry people just to get that guitar.

"Boo!"

"AH!" I screamed and fell to the floor. I looked up at the perpetrator. "Austin!"

The blonde haired idiot was too busy laughing at me to acknowledge my fuming anger.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" I bellowed. He shut up almost immediately.

"Sorry Ally. I didn't mean it, Ally. Please don't kill me, Ally!" He squealed. I couldn't believe my ears, sure I've heard Austin squeal but I've never seen cool, calm and collected Austin beg. I doubled over from laughing.

"ALLY!" Austin whined, however, I just continued laughing, "ALLY!"

"I'm sorry but the great, egotistical and slightly insane Austin Moon just begged for his life,"

"But still! Why are you laughing?" he whined like a child. I quickly stopped laughing and dropped my head. I remember last year, Dallas saying that when I laughed I looked like a dying pig. Since then, I've laughed whilst holding my hand up to cover up my hideous face.

"Hey, Ally why'd you stop laughing?" Austin asked with a sincere tone.

"It's nothing..."

"But I like your laugh! It's really cute! Why stop?" he continued. He looked at my eyes and did the "forbidden look" aka his infamous puppy eyes.

"Dallas said..." I mumbled. His soft puppy eyes hardened.

"Dallas said?" he asked concerned.

"That mylaughmademelooklikeapig" I spat out.

"Repeat that please?"

"He said...that I look like a dying pig when I laugh." His eyes turned to stone then burst with red hot lava. Austin was more than mad, he was pissed.

"He what? I'm gonna kill him!" I tried to stop the blond boy but he was out of my control.

"Where is he? I'm going to find him and kill him if it's the last thing I do!" Austin swore.

"Austin! Austin!" He refused to answer my calls, so I had to pull out the only thing that would stop him, "Austy!"

He stopped fuming for a second. Only one. But that one second was enough.

"Austy? Austy? Really Ally?" He joked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but next time tell me everything that idiot says. He doesn't see the most amazing, dorky, beautiful girl that I see." Austin teased.

"Hey! Don't say stuff like that" I complained. He was only teasing anyway. I mean that's what best friends do right?

 **And that's the end!**

 **(*) = I don't believe this stereotype at all. Just needed something here.**

 **Anyway sorry for the long wait! Just been very busy with school.**

 **Bye**


End file.
